Complicated Orders
by Detective Snickers
Summary: A coffee shop AU set I the present day. A woman makes a complicated coffee order, and it does make Morse-or anybody, for that matter -happy. One shoot I wrote out of boredom.


blockquote  
p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-abac-4104-0fde-47d17da4f2f2" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Hello, what can I get for you today?" asked the male barista behind the counter whose name tag read Morse. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""I want a large half-caff scalded almond milk latte with four pumps of vanilla, one pump cinnamon…" the woman talking took a large breath and a feeling of dread rose in Morse's stomach and his jaw tightened visibly just knowing that she was going to continue with a ridiculous order. Nurse Monica Hicks, a regular at the cafè, who was standing behind the woman, rolled her eyes so much they nearly went all the way into her head./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""...with an extra half shot sweetened with agave nectar at 160 degrees and room for cream," the woman continued, then paused./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Alright miss, that comes to-" Morse started./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""I wasn't finished!" the young woman interjected snippily. Joan, the manager's daughter and also a barista, snickered audibly while sharing an amused glance with Shirley Trewlove, who was wiping tables not far away. Morse shot them both a don't-you-dare type look and then quickly readjusted his face into a fake polite expression. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""My apologies, please continue," Morse said to the woman. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""I want a pumpkin spice latte-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""We don't serve those here," Morse interjected./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""I wasn't bloody finished!" the woman yelled, "God, the service around Oxford is garbage!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Then go live somewhere else," Nurse Hicks said from behind the woman. The nurse had obviously just come off the night shift at Cowley Hospital and was in dire need of a coffee. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Excuse me?!" the obnoxious woman turned around to face the nurse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""You're a selfish woman who probably slept in, and I'm a nurse who recently got off the night shift at the hospital, other people need coffee too, not just you, so hurry up," Nurse Hicks snapped. The woman gasped and pulled back her hand./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Now, I'm sure that's not necessary-" Morse said shakily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh, you're one to talk!" the woman nearly screamed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""What is that supposed to mean?" Morse demanded./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Break it up!" Trewlove nearly yelled at the woman, "If you do not quit harassing us and other customers, we will call the police, so make your order and leave." Nurse Hicks smirked when the woman pouted./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""I'll go somewhere better!" then the woman stomped out angrily. There were a few moments of silence before someone in the restaurant burst out laughing and the rest cheered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Thank god she's gone, right?" Joan said somewhat slyly to Morse. Morse breathed out a stream of air./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah," he said breathlessly. /span/p  
/blockquote 


End file.
